bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Averin
( ) | birthday = October 31 | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = 5'11 | weight = 168 | eyes = Gray | hair = Tea Green | blood type = O- | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Stern Ritter | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = Stern Ritter | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = World of the Living | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Quincy Teachings | status = Active | signature skill = Quincy Powers }} Vladimir is an exceptionaly powerful Kunshu, and ex-communicated member of the Vandenreich who held the postion of Stern Ritter "W". Sometime after he abandoned his post in the Vamdenreich he fled to the where he conjured several powerful Ginto barriers to hide his presence from his former Allies, having since become a cardinal having adopted the name of Cesare. He appears to be next in line for the title of Pope Appearance. Vladimir's appearence is best described as casual, usually seen letting his tea green hair fall down his back while wearing a simple white baseball cap. For day to clothing Vladimir usually chooses a rather simply out fit, such as a white high collered t shirt covering a black under shirt. For his lower body he wears high doller dress pants causing his father to refer to him as a very expensive child. He wears Bankai stealing braclets of his own desgin on left wrist at all times/ During his time as a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter he clothing consisted of their standard ankle-length white cloak compleated with the insignia and hood attached to the coller of the robe. Beneath the cloak he wears a heavily personalized double breasted trench coat, and white trousers tied togeather by a black belt. It would appear that through unknown circumstances his hairsubtly altered it's color as he has aged settleing on a silverly white color. Personality. Vladimir is a very soft spoken individual, speaking only when his opinion is asked for, making him a very quite person. As a result of his soft spokeness he is almost never heard speaking out of turn, however when he does speak he speaks diligently and intelligently thinking out every word to make sure it's the appropriate one. In battle however his mind appears to 'snap' as he seeks only to destroy. In fact when he is in this state of mind, his primary though appears to be destruction of his enemies and all other thoughts are simply ways to achieve the former. History. Vladimir was born in a complex of underground caves to the Ancestors of the race. Vladimir was raised to despise the rest of the world for the way they had treated his race, exiling them to the mountains in fear of their tremendous and unique powers. His parents began teaching him the means to enact his revenge just days after he took his first steps. The training started with brutal hand to hand sparing sessions which often featured him deflecting rocks that had been thrown at him with his bare hands. His first real application of his teachings came when he was instructed to kill a warry man with his bare hands. Vladimir placed himself in a nearby tree as he waited for the lost soul to wander throughout the woods and come with in striking distance. Once the man was at his proper destination, Vladimir through himself from the tree, onto his back before spider-ing around his body and choking the man to death. These forced killings had caused the boy to despise killing essentially causing a war within himself as he fought his natural Kunshu instincts to feast on any and all souls that presented themselves before him. These urges had forced to live a life of isolation settling in what would later become known as the Vatican. If fact in settling in the area, he would become one of the architects for the modern day Vatican thus making him an architect of modern day catholicism. Equipment. Powers & Abilities. Trvia His theme as chosen by the author http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se3TvotO7RQ by Broken Iris. Category:Quincy